Klainebows and Unicorns
by starkid writer
Summary: Even though Klaine is one of the more discussed couples, not every scene between them can make it on the show.
1. Bananas

**A/N: This is going to be a prompt fic. I already have the first few stories written out, but I'm not very good a coming up with ideas so I would really appreciate your ideas. Please just send me prompts for random Klaine moments. Hope you enjoy!**

**This story was inspired by my mom chasing me around the house with a banana. I'm really not sure how I got this from that. But go figure. The part all in italics is Kurt's flashback and the sentences in italics are Kurt's thoughts (if you couldn't tell).**

**This seems a little angsty and sad for the first story, so I'll try to put happier ones up soon. Please just bear with me and my terribly unoriginal ideas. I will have better ones soon. I hope.**

**I don't usually talk this much. Sorry 'bout that.**

* * *

><p><span>Bananas<span>

Kurt Hummel had always loved his boyfriend. No matter how annoying, silly, or immature he could be (and there were times when Kurt just wanted to rip Blaine's overly gelled hair right out of his head), he had always been accepting of Blaine's personality, habits, and basically everything about him.

But when he found out about one of Blaine's habits, he was not very accepting at all.

* * *

><p>"Are you hungry?" Blaine asked one day when Kurt was at his house after school. They were supposed to be doing homework, but got easily distracted by each other, and then Blaine's immense hunger.<p>

"Sure. What do you have?" Kurt asked.

"Bananas." Kurt felt his breath quicken. "I love them. I can't seem to find them at McKinley…"

"They were banned," Kurt said quietly. Blaine didn't seem to hear him.

"I'm gonna go get one. You want any?" Kurt frantically shook his head 'no'. "Suit yourself," Blaine said and left the room. Kurt tried to mentally prepare himself for what he knew was about to come, but, all too soon, Blaine came back.

Kurt watched as Blaine peeled the banana and shoved it in his mouth. Kurt winced. Then the smell came. Kurt's stomach lurched. _Just don't breathe in through your nose_, he thought to himself.

"Just take one bite," Blaine pleaded. He pushed the banana in front of Kurt's face. He watched as the pale boy's face turned even paler. He took one of Kurt's limp hands and formed a grasp around the fruit. Slowly guiding him, Blaine helped Kurt stick it in his mouth and take a bite.

Kurt seemed to have been in a daze, for he had not realized what Blaine was doing until there was a bite of banana in his mouth. His eyes widened. _It's okay_, he told himself, _just swallow and don't think about it_. He swallowed, the cold, gooey chuck sliding down his throat.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey! Hummel! We got a treat for you."<em>

_Kurt turned to face Azimio Adams and a bunch of other football players. In Azimio's hand was a large crate. A crate that looked similar to one he had seen in the dumpster earlier that week…_

_The crate was opened to reveal dozens of bananas in different stages of decay. Kurt stared at them, confused. Were they going to stick his head in it? It wasn't the worst they had done, so he wasn't scared._

"_These are bananas," Azimio said._

"_I'm so glad someone finally learned their fruits!" Kurt said sarcastically. "I would be honored to be invited to your kindergarten graduation ceremony!"_

"_The lady's got a mouth on him," Azimio said._

"_You didn't let him finish," the jock standing next to Azimio said. "These are moldy bananas. Been sitting in the dumpster for over a week."_

"_Eat them," demanded Azimio._

"_Excused me?" Kurt asked._

"_You heard me. Eat them. All of them. Or we'll make you."_

_Rough hands grabbed him and forced his arms behind his back. Another pair of hands opened his mouth. Kurt stood there, helpless, as as the fruit was being shoved again and again into his mouth. Slowly, they emptied the crate into him._

_They left Kurt there, crumpled on the ground. He thought the worst had already happened. That was when the bananas decided they didn't want to be in Kurt any more. Luckily, Kurt made it to the bathroom just in time._

* * *

><p>Kurt swallowed hard as his breathing grew shallower. His face was now tinged a slight green. <em>Breathe<em>, he thought. _Just breathe!_ Kurt breathed in a long breath. This brought the smell of banana into his nose. _Okay, forget breathing_. Kurt's stomach heaved, and he ran to the bathroom.

He hated how he could be controlled like this by just one bite of a banana. He really hoped Blaine wouldn't see him like this.

However, Kurt knew that wouldn't happen when he felt Blaine's hand rubbing comforting circles on his back. Kurt tried to shrug him off, but he wouldn't leave.

"Quit doing that," Blaine said after Kurt tried again to push him away.

"I don't want you to see me like this."

"Well, it's a little late for that." Kurt gave a weak smile. "Are you okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt glared at him. "Sorry, wrong question. Can you tell me what happened?" Blaine leaned in closer to Kurt, close enough that he could smell the banana on his breath. Kurt gagged and stuck his head in front of the toilet again.

"Please brush your teeth," Kurt whimpered. Blaine thought this was a strange request, but he did it anyway.

* * *

><p>After both boys brushed their teeth, Blaine and Kurt were sitting on the couch in the living room. Kurt was playing with his hands nervously and he wasn't looking Blaine in the eye. Blaine could sense that Kurt was nervous, but he didn't know why.<p>

"Can you tell me what happened now?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. He took a deep breath then started, "A few years ago, some of the football players found these moldy bananas. They forced me to eat all of them. Then I… you know… threw up." He looked embarrassed. Kurt risked glancing up at Blaine. His boyfriend was concerned.

"Did they only do it once?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head.

"They did it four more times before I finally told my dad. He then went to the principal, who banned them from the school."

"So that's why I can't find them anywhere…" Kurt gave his boyfriend a small smile before collapsing into his arms and breaking down into uncontrollable tears.

"I'm sorry," he gasped.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"I didn't want you to have to deal with this. I thought if I just ignored it and avoided it, then it wouldn't come up and I wouldn't have to talk about it and you wouldn't have to see me like this and—"

Blaine cut off his rambling boyfriend with a kiss. "I want to deal with this with you. I don't care what I have to put up with to do that, but I will always stay by you. I love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt replied. "Thank you. For just being here with me."

"No. Thank _you_ for letting me be here with you," Blaine said.

"Thank you for loving me."

"Thank you for letting me love you. And for loving me."

"Thank you for being the best boyfriend ever."

"Thank _you_ for being the best boyfriend ever."

"Okay, we get it. You're both awesome," said Finn. The startled look on the two boys faces caused him to smile. "Now can you please go be love-y and mushy somewhere else?" He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Then he noticed the boys still staring at him. "What?"

"You're a doofus," Kurt said.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this story made some sense. It seemed better in my head, but oh well. It also seemed longer... Please send me prompts for future stories. Or just review. Reviews are love and they make me happy.**

**p.s. If you have any better ideas for a title, please tell me.**


	2. Party

**A/N: This is another one of my original ideas (the prompted ones will be coming soon). It feels like a lot of people write about this, but I like it. I also am in _love_ with the Warblers, so I had to include them in this. No one really knows a lot about what the Warbler characters are actually like, so this is what I think they are like. At least for this story. If they come up again in another story with different personalities, I apologize. I think their personalities depend on the situation they are in.**

**I'm sorry you had to read that. I just realized how much I wrote about that one subject that wasn't even interesting. Okay. I'll stop now.**

**Disclaimer (hehe forgot last chapter. Whoops.): I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p>"So, what are you doing this weekend?" Blaine asked Kurt. They were currently sitting on a couch in the choir room during Warbler's practice. Practice hadn't officially started yet, so they weren't being yelled at for talking.<p>

"Not much," Kurt replied. "I might go shopping with Mercedes. Rachel wanted to discuss Glee Club or something, which I guess I could do since we aren't competing anymore—"

"I thought we could spend some time together this weekend," Blaine said, and leaned in closer to his boyfriend. Kurt raised a quizzical eyebrow, to which Blaine shook his head. "Not like that. I just miss you."

"I spend every waking moment with you. How can you _possibly_ miss me?"

"I don't get you alone enough." He pulled Kurt into a kiss. He could feel the boy smile into his mouth and then he felt a tongue brush against his lips. Blaine's heart started pounding and he needed to pull away but he didn't want to leave Kurt's beautiful, _beautiful_ lips alone and—

"Blaine! Kurt! No PDA during practice!" The two boys broke apart, both blushing profusely. Blaine looked up at Thad, who had called them, and blushed even more.

"But practice hasn't started yet," Blaine said.

"Well, Wes isn't here to bang his gavel and make it official, but technically practice started three minutes ago," David replied.

"Where _is_ Wes?" Nick asked from across the room.

As if on cue, Wes barged into the room. "Drop whatever you're doing. We're taking a little road trip." He smiled devilishly, and Blaine felt a sinking feeling as he remembered the last time Wes looked like that. He had never been grounded for so long. He shook his head as if to get rid of the memory.

"Now?" David asked.

"Yes. As in _right now_. I have the bus ready out front. Everyone get clothes and be outside in fifteen minutes." With that, he left.

"Should I be scared or excited?" a very confused Kurt asked.

"Depends," Jeff said.

"It's probably a party," Nick added.

"If you don't like parties, then I suggest you break your leg."

"Excuse me?" Kurt was even more confused now.

"He won't let you skip out on it unless you can't walk."

"Usually."

"There was that time…"

Jeff and Nick left the room laughing. Kurt looked to Blaine, hoping for some sort of explanation as to what the heck was going on. Blaine just shook his head. "Don't mind them," he said. "Come on, let's get ready."

* * *

><p>"Would you mind telling us where we're going?" Thad asked Wes, who was standing in the front of the bus taking attendance. Blaine knew Wes thought it was important for everyone to be there, but this seemed like overkill.<p>

"If you must know, we're going to a party." There were a few cheers and a few groans. Blaine was a little nervous. The last party he had been to was Rachel's, and that had been a disaster. The ones Wes had dragged him to before weren't pretty either. Blaine was never very good when he was drunk. "But this isn't just any party," Wes continued. "This is a college party."

Blaine glanced to the Freshmen grouped together at a few seats in the corner. That had been him last year. He had been scared out of him mind, having never been to a party and not sure what to expect. One of them looked his way, and he tried to give them a reassuring smile.

"How did you find out about this college party?" a Warbler asked from the back of the bus.

"And who's driving?" the one next to him asked.

"I am," Wes replied. "And I found out about this party because my brother's phone just happened to be laying out and I just happen to be a nosy person. It's his fault for talking about it all day. And I don't know this because I listened at his door... in my defense, he was very loud." Wes was blushing now. He tended to ramble when he was nervous.

"Thanks, Wes. We didn't need to know all of that, though." Embarrassed, Wes took his seat behind the wheel.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think there'll be… you know… alcohol? At the party?" Blaine noticed a hint of worry in his voice. He wondered what that was about.

"Kurt, it's a party," Jeff said, his head popping up over the top of their seat.

"A _college_ party," Nick interjected.

"Why _wouldn't_ there be alcohol?" they said at the same time.

"It's just that… alcohol and I don't have a very good history," Kurt said.

"Do tell." Nick and Jeff both leaned forward a little more. Blaine also moved in a bit.

"Well, there was this lady who joined Glee Club last year. It was one of Mr. Schuester's crazy ideas. To get to know me better, she gave me these… magazines… and a little alcohol." By now Kurt had the attention of David and Thad, who were sitting across from them. "She said it would make me confident enough to be myself. So I took it. I ran into my school guidance counselor while I was… intoxicated."

"Is she the one with the germ thing?" Thad asked.

"Yes. How do you know this?" Kurt asked. Thad shrugged. "Anyway, the alcohol didn't really… agree with me and I kind of threw up on her." By the time he had finished, Kurt was looking down with a blush spreading rapidly across his face.

"That's okay, baby," Blaine said, putting an arm around his boyfriend. "But you've grown since last year. I'm sure you'll be able to hold your alcohol much better now. You should try some at the party. You know, to loosen up a bit."

"Oh, please. You just want to get into his pants," Thad said.

"Can we please talk about anything else?" Kurt asked.

* * *

><p>Blaine knew the party wasn't a good idea the moment he walked through the door. Being a sophomore, he felt young and small compared to everyone else. It was also loud. Blaine was okay with loud places, but, judging by the look on Kurt's face, his boyfriend wasn't.<p>

The party was located in a warehouse, or at least that's what it seemed like. There were no lights except for fluorescent spotlights shining on the dance floor. The people dancing were quite a sight. Most of them were in their underclothes, and they were all splattered in glow-in-the-dark paint.

"Let's go get some drinks," Blaine suggested.

"Please don't drink," Kurt asked.

"Okay," he said, grabbing a bright green cocktail thing for Kurt. "But you should." He shoved the neon drink into the taller boy's hands. Hesitantly, he took a sip. He wrinkled his nose at the taste, which Blaine found totally adorable. Kurt brought the drink to his lips for a second time but took it away before he swallowed any.

"It tastes like apples," he said.

"You don't like apples?" Blaine asked. He laughed a little when Kurt shook his head. "It won't taste as bad if you chug it." Kurt did as he was told, and managed to drain the cup before gagging.

"You drink?" Wes asked, coming up to the table beside them. He got his own drink and downed it.

"Not really," Kurt said in between coughs. "I'm sorry, Blaine, I don't think I can drink any more."

"It's okay," Blaine said. "You can have punch instead. It doesn't seem spiked." He picked up a cup and sniffed it, then took an experimental sip. He thought he could taste a _little_ something, but it was probably just the cheap Kool-Aid. "It's fine."

Kurt took it and sipped it, before concluding, "This is much better than that other stuff." Blaine decided to take a glass, too.

* * *

><p>After having about three glasses of punch, Blaine could tell that it was definitely spiked. He had promised Kurt he wouldn't drink, and now here he was, tipsy. He went to find water so Kurt would never know. And maybe bread or something. Why did Wes make them go before dinner?<p>

_Speaking of Kurt_… Blaine looked to find his friend, and spotted him on the dance floor. His clothes were splattered with the paint and he seemed to be having a really great time. He also seemed to be drunk, which Blaine never thought he would see.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said, joining him in the dancing. He tried to avoid the paint being thrown at them, but he wasn't able to dodge all of it. Not to mention the alcohol flowing in his system made his reactions slower than they usually were. Luckily, he had the good sense to take off his expensive leather shoes before entering the mob of dancing people.

"Hi Blaine!" Kurt shouted into his boyfriend's ear. Blaine winced because, despite the pounding music, Kurt was really close to his ear and he was yelling really loudly. Kurt seemed to notice this. "Sorry Blaine! Sorry Blaine's ear!"

"Are you drunk?" Blaine asked, even though he knew the answer.

"No," Kurt frantically shook his head, causing him to loose his balance. "Well, maybe. Just a _little_ tiny bit. I'm gonna get more of that punch. It was good…" Kurt wandered away from Blaine. _So this is what Kurt's like drunk_.

"Hey, hey, hey, Blaine." Blaine turned to see Wes calling after him. He ignored Wes and kept walking to find Kurt. "Hey hey hey hey Blaine. Blaaaaine." Blaine still ignored him. "Blaineeey. Blainersss. _Blaaaaaaaaaine_."

"_What_," Blaine asked, annoyed.

"Hi."

Blaine rolled his eyes and walked away. He found Kurt with a bunch of college guys doing shots. Kurt seemed to be very popular. He watched as Kurt downed three shots in a row, then do a victory dance. Blaine smiled at how cute he was.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt turned towards him, eyes unfocused. "How many have you had?" Kurt counted his fingers, then picked Blaine's up to count, too. The taller boy entwined their fingers together. "You had twenty?"

Kurt shook his head. "I was just making sure we had all our fingers. I lost count of how many shots I had after one."

"Let's go sit down. Get you a water," Blaine mumbled.

"Just _one_ more?" Kurt begged, then shot Blaine a puppy-dog face.

Blaine was unable to refuse that face. "Fine."

One shot turned into five, and Kurt was the life of the party. He danced with everyone, he gave and took body shots, and he talked about everything to anyone who would listen. Many people were taking up on his offer of conversation. Kurt had been to the dance floor so many times that his clothes were ruined. At the moment, Kurt didn't seem to care, but Blaine knew that come morning, he would be furious.

Four shots later, and Kurt was sitting in Jeff's lap, stroking his hair. He was whispering something in Jeff's ear, which made Jeff laugh. Blaine wished that could be him whose hair Kurt was playing with and who Kurt was whispering sweet nothings to.

From across the room, Blaine could hear Kurt say, "You better watch out for hunters, 'cause Bambi's gonna miss you when you die." Blaine laughed at Kurt's randomness. He stopped when Kurt threw up on Jeff's shoes.

Maybe he didn't want to be that guy Kurt was sitting on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was going to add another part where they all wake up in the morning, but I couldn't think of anything. Please keep prompting. They make me smile :)**


	3. Sleep

**A/N: So this is another one of my ideas (one more then the prompts). I'm not really sure if this is accurate, so I'm sorry if it sounds weird. I've based this off my own experiences, and since I have never stayed up all night, I cannot say what it feels like exactly but I tried my best.**

**I managed to sneak in a few AVPM/S references, so…yay!**

**Just for the sake of this story, we're going to say that Kurt and Jeff are in the same year at school. And also that they are roommates. And that Kurt boards at Dalton. This might change in other stories.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Glee**

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as he leaned back in his chair, finally satisfied with the completed essay displayed on his computer screen. Then he glanced at he clock. 6:00 a.m. <em>How did it get so late? Er... early...?<em>

There was no way he could go to sleep now. He'd have to get up in a half hour anyway. Besides, he wasn't _that_ tired. He could always drink extra coffee to make up for it.

It was then that Kurt's roommate, Jeff, rolled over and sat up. He forgot that Jeff woke up at six every morning, whether it be on Tuesday or Saturday. Usually, Jeff had the courtesy to let Kurt sleep in, unless he and Nick felt like bugging people. Countless times, Kurt had awoken to a blow horn in his ear or a paintball shot merely inches away from his head. Once, Kurt had opened his eyes to find Nick and Jeff's heads looming above his, close enough that he could stick his tongue out and lick them. The school was talking about how high and how loud Kurt's scream was for a week.

"Oh, you're up," Jeff said, noticing the light coming from Kurt's computer. Kurt nodded and stifled a yawn. "You haven't been up all night, have you?" he asked.

"Maybe."

You should stay in today, try to get some sleep," Jeff said. "Last time I stayed up, I had to be sent to the nurse. I was shaking from drinking too much coffee. I felt like I was dying. It really wasn't pretty. Especially since all that coffee didn't really agree with me…" Jeff trailed off, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm going to get some coffee," Kurt said.

"Don't drink too much."

Kurt was still wearing his uniform, having not bothered to change out of it the night before, so he figured he would look okay for the day.

The students at Dalton seemed to worship coffee. It was the only thing that actually kept them awake. They were always inventing crazy new combinations that were either based on taste or how fast they could wake you up. Since everyone was pretty much addicted to the stuff, it only made sense that there was a whole room devoted to the making and drinking of coffee.

Kurt chose one of the more caffeine infused combinations and added about ten packets of sugar for good measure. He had almost finished downing the cup when Blaine walked in. After giving him a small peck on the cheek, Blaine set off preparing his own coffee.

"You're up early," Blaine observed. Kurt just nodded into his drink.

Blaine continued talking to him as Kurt prepared his second drink, not really listening.

_I hope Mrs. Freemond likes her essay_, Kurt thought. _I _did_ stay up all night working on it. I hope I don't fall asleep in her class today. She nearly suspended Wes last time he did that. I wonder if Blaine notices how tired I am. I hope I don't have bags under my eyes. I probably do. I didn't do my skin care routine this morning. I didn't do anything. Oh God, my hair._

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Hmm?" Kurt looked up, pretending like he had been listening. However, he was unaware that this was the third time Blaine had called his name.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, a look of worry and concern on his face.

"Totally fine. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem a little…different than most mornings. "Are you sick?"

"I'm fine," Kurt replied. "Just a little out of it today."

Blaine nodded. He'd had days like that. "Have you had breakfast yet?" he asked. Kurt shook his head. "Would you like a delicious Redvine?" Blaine asked, producing a packet from his back pocket. Kurt rolled his tired eyes.

"No thanks. I don't really like them."

Blaine gasped playfully. "You don't like Redvines? Have you even had one?"

"Well…"

"You need to try one. Now." Blaine shoved one of the sticks in his boyfriend's face. After staring at it for a while, Kurt snatched the Redvine out of Blaine's hand.

"Fine. But only because I think you might have a melt down if I don't."

Blaine stared intently as Kurt took a bite of the licorice. A huge smile came on his face as Kurt started to shove the whole thing in his mouth.

"Hey, slow down!" Blaine ordered. "You need to _enjoy_ the taste." Kurt did as he was told with another Redvine; the first one was gone. He watched Blaine bite the top and bottom off of his and stick it in his coffee.

"Are you using that as a straw?" Kurt asked, wrinkling his nose.

"They're Redvines. What the hell can't they do?" Blaine sipped his coffee through the Redvine straw. "But this does taste better with soda." He then removed the "straw" with his teeth and shook his head furiously, the licorice flopping around.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, laughing.

"Take it." Kurt reached out with his hand, which Blaine grabbed, and the shorter boy pulled his boyfriend closer to him. Taking the hint, Kurt shared the Redvine with Blaine until their lips met in the middle.

As their kiss grew deeper, they were granted access to inside the other's mouth. Blaine tasted like his medium drip coffee, Redvines, and just…Blaine.

They were interrupted by wolf whistles coming from the door. Kurt looked up to see David and Wes standing dumbstruck in the doorway with Nick and Jeff behind them, supplying the whistling while simultaneously cracking up. "Sorry to interrupt you," Wes said with his hands in his pockets, looking severely uncomfortable.

It was then that Kurt started feeling kind of jittery and he started to shiver slightly, even though he wasn't cold. In fact, his face felt really warm, as if he had a fever (although that might have just been blushing from embarrassment at being caught making out). He stared down at the floor, not only because he was blushing but also because the light was increasing the headache he had been sporting for the past few hours. It was only when everyone was silent that he looked up and found all the eyes in the room trained on him.

"I'm sorry. What did you say? I wasn't paying attention," Kurt admitted.

"I wanted to know if you wanted me to walk you to class," Blaine said.

"But class doesn't start for an hour and a half."

"Just come." They walked out of the room, ignoring the whistles and suggestive remarks the other boys made.

In a few minutes, they reached Blaine's dorm room. "Now, where were we?" Blaine asked, leading Kurt to the bed.

"I think we were right about here," Kurt replied, placing their lips together again. This time, they were not interrupted.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in the Warbler's rehearsal room in the same spot he had been in for an hour. He had Warbler's now, and since he'd had a free period before that, he decided to go to the rehearsal room. Kurt's eyes were unfocused, resting in the general direction of his math homework he was supposed to be doing. However, he has given up on getting any work done as it increased his headache.<p>

He heard a voice coming from somewhere near the door. After a few seconds, he matched the voice to Blaine's. Who was Blaine talk— oh, Blaine was talking to him. He turned around and tried to focus his eyes on Blaine.

"Okay, I know you said you were fine, but I can definitely see that you are not okay. I'm going to take you to your dorm. No objections," he said as Kurt started to interject. "Wes, Kurt's not feeling well. I'm taking him up to his room." Blaine and Kurt left the room, the latter leaning heavily on his boyfriend's shoulder.

However, by the time they reached Kurt's room, he seemed to be wide-awake. Kurt was running around the room, jumping on the bed, and giggling like a mad person.

"Kurt, what's going on?" Blaine asked.

"I stayed up all night and now I feel HAPPY!"

"Kurt. Hey- hey, Kurt. Calm down," Blaine said, grabbing his jumpy boyfriend and seating him on the bed. Kurt sat there restlessly tapping his feet and drumming his fingers on his legs and frantically looking around.

"But _Blaine_, I _can't_ calm down!" Blaine placed a hand atop Kurt's product-free head to stop him from bouncing in his seat. "I didn't drink too much coffee, I swear," the energetic boy said. "Blame my body for making all of this natural sugar."

_What?_

"Lay with me," Kurt said, falling back onto his bed and pulling the shorter boy with him. They started up at the glow-in-the-dark stars Kurt had stuck to the ceiling.

"I want to go to Paris," Kurt said in a far away voice.

"Why, baby?" Blaine winced at the pet-name, not wanting to have let it slip. Kurt hadn't seemed to notice.

"I need to go shopping," Kurt replied. "Plus I look totally sexy in a beret. So sexy that you'll just wanna rip all my clothes off and..." Kurt giggled. "You know what I mean. "Don't worry, I won't wear too many layers."

Blaine stared at his boyfriend. He had never seen him like this before: so... suggestive. Kurt caught Blaine staring at him.

"France rhymes with romance," he said simply. "I expect nothing less from you when we go there." He pulled Blaine in for a kiss.

"Can't wait for our trip," Blaine said after Kurt pulled away.

"Me neither," Kurt said, a smile gracing his lips. "Night, Blaine." Within seconds, the boy was asleep with his head resting on Blaine's chest, their hands entwined in each other's, and a smile still on his face.

Just then, Blaine's phone vibrated. He picked it up to see a text from Wes. Just as he was about to read the text, the door to Kurt's room burst open.

"Did you get my text?" Wes asked.

"Umm... yes," Blaine replied, a little shocked and confused.

"Well why didn't you reply?" Blaine rolled his eyes at his crazy friend.

"Aren't you supposed to be directing the Warblers or something?" Blaine asked.

"They think I'm in the bathroom," Wes replied. He then stamped his foot and yelled, "RAAAGE!" which caused Blaine to jump.

"What was that for?" But Wes ignored him and continued stomping around the room until he noticed Kurt, still curled up on Blaine's chest and seemingly undisturbed by all the stomping and yelling going on around him.

Wes's eyes widened. "Oh, sorry!" he whispered and backed out of the room.

Blaine turned back to his adorable, sleeping boyfriend. He stroked a hand along Kurt's jaw line and Kurt stirred. For a minute, Blaine had feared that he had woken the sleeping boy. However, Kurt just mumbled something along the lines of, "Let's go kill Voldemort," and went back to his sleep.

Blaine smiled lovingly down at him. Kurt definitely had to stay up more often.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope the coffee room thing wasn't too awkward, because it seemed that way. Same with the kiss. I don't drink coffee, nor have I ever made out with someone, so I hope this sounds realistic. Sorry if I kind of overdosed Kurt on coffee.**

**So... umm... keep reviewing and alerting and all that jazz. Yeah.**


	4. Draw

**A/N: Next chapter will be the prompted story, I promise. Speaking of prompts, PLEASE send me more. Like I have mentioned, I am not the most original person.**

**This story was inspired by my friend, who is just an amazing artist. She draws in class (not any real people) and I just watch. Wow that sounded creepy. There are also some people in my class who draw actual people and are not very secretive about it… This will make more sense once you read the story.**

**Enough of my rambling. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Glee? Ha. You're funny.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Blaine, can I borrow your history notes?" Kurt asked one day as he and his boyfriend were watching a movie on Blaine's bed. It was an old Disney movie, suggested, of course, by Blaine.<p>

"They're over there," Blaine said, pointing off-handedly to his desk, not wanting to take his eyes off the movie.

"But you have, like, a million things on your desk." In response, Blaine grunted. "You are so articulate," Kurt said. "Fine, I'll go sort through that mess of papers you call your desk by myself."

Kurt riffled through some papers before picking up a folder. "Is it in here?" he asked, and got another grunt in response. "You do realize that this requires actual words." He picked up another folder. "How about this one?"

Blaine's eyes flickered away from the movie for a second. They widened when he saw Kurt holding the folder. "No! Don't open it!" he cried. Of course, this only sparked the brunette's interest even more.

Blaine watched as Kurt open the folder. He watched as the taller boy's mouth open in surprise. He watched as Kurt nearly dropped the folder.

"Blaine, did you draw this?" Kurt asked in an awed whisper. He held up a drawing that Blaine had, in fact, drawn. Sheepishly, Blaine nodded.

The picture showed a boy with a round face, large brown eyes, and wavy, honey-colored hair. The boy in the picture seemed to be laughing. It was sort of like an anime drawing, but a little more realistic than cartoonish.

"Who is this?" Kurt asked.

"He was my best friend at my old school. His name was Jon. He moved away the year I came here. I used to have the biggest crush on him…" Blaine sighed dreamily. Then, seeing the look on Kurt's face, he quickly said, "I don't anymore."

Kurt went back to leafing through the folder. He pulled out a picture of a boy with kind, brown eyes, an angelic face, and feathery blonde hair. "Jeff?" Kurt guessed.

Blaine shrugged. "I got bored in class so I drew a picture of him. I know it's kind of creepy, but I'm good at making sure people don't notice. I didn't used to be so good at that. It was so awkward when someone would catch me with a drawing of them…"

Kurt found another picture of a boy with curly, raven hair and beautiful hazel eyes. "I see someone did a self portrait," Kurt remarked. Blaine blushed. "How come you're not wearing hair gel in this picture?" Kurt asked. "And how come I don't see you like this more often?"

"To answer your first question," Blaine started, "I drew this right before I went to bed. I don't sleep with my gel in. As for your second question, my hair looks hideous when it's un-gelled. It's messy and I just look so…" Blaine searched for a word.

"Un-dapper?" Kurt suggested.

"Exactly."

"Well, I think it looks kind if hot," Kurt smirked. Blaine leaned in a bit closer for a kiss, but Kurt went back to the drawings. He pulled up a stack. They all had a picture of a pale boy with a pointed chin, an upturned nose, blue-gray eyes, and perfectly styled light brown hair. "Are these all me?" Kurt asked in a hushed tone.

Blaine nodded.

Kurt went through the drawings, seeing picture after picture of himself smiling, laughing, staring out the window in class, singing, concentrating on his homework, sleeping (okay, that one was a little creepy), and many more.

"I'm sorry. It probably seems kind of stalker-ish, but you are just so beautiful. I can't help but watch you whenever we're together and then I just want to capture all the perfectness so I end up drawing—"

"I think they're beautiful," Kurt said, silencing his boyfriend's rambling. "Do you have a drawing of us?" he asked.

"I tried copying a few pictures of us that Wes had for some reason, and I also tried making some out of memory, but none of them turned out well. I kind of want one of us kissing, but I know it would be über-creepy.

"No, it would be nice," Kurt insisted. "Make one."

"But I don't know how to do that. You know, capture the moment."

It was then that Kurt snatched a camera sitting on Blaine's bedside table. "It's called putting this thing on timer." Smiling, Blaine set the camera up on a tripod and hit the timer button.

Blaine launched himself into the taller boy's arms and they kissed. It was one of the more passionate kisses the two shared, full of need and lust and pure love, even though the kiss had been planned.

The flash from the camera signaled that the picture was taken, but the boys did not pull away for a few more seconds.

After setting up the picture so that it was displayed on the computer screen, Blaine went to work.

Kurt watched as Blaine tediously copied down the picture in his own style. Neither minded that it took almost two hours for Blaine to be done. Both boys loved what they were doing: Blaine loved drawing and Kurt loved watching his boyfriend draw.

After he was done, the boys agreed it was the best picture ever. Years later, when they were all grown up with kids, the picture was framed and hung in their bedroom, the caption on it being, "best picture ever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not really happy about the ending. It's kind of cheesy and seems rushed. I hope it wasn't **_**too**_** terrible.**

** Again, in case for some reason you didn't read my other author note, I need some more prompts. Please send me your ideas. _Please._ *puppy-dog face***

** One more thing: I'm looking for a beta-reader. To check my work for spelling/grammar and see that it makes sense. That kind of stuff. Um, I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do about this, so… hopefully one of you know. Please tell me.**

** That is all.**


	5. Campfire

**A/N: One of the prompts! Finally! Just giving you fair warning, it's kinda long. Well, for me it is. I would like to say thanks to my beta_It'sNotUnusual_ (go check her out! she's awesome!) who edited this story.**

**This prompt came from _TheShrimpyGleek: Kurt invites Blaine to a ND's camp fire and Blaine admits he's never been to one. When he gets there he goes a little crazy on the s'mores and gets a sugar rush then crashes and they tell ghost stories and Kurt has to comfort him and I'm just going to let you take it from there!_**

**I really like this one. It was really fun to write, so I hope it's fun to read!**

**Disclaimer: Glee=not mine. Get it? Got it? Good.**

* * *

><p>It had been three days, seven hours, and twelve minutes since Kurt transferred back to McKinley. Wait - now it was three days, seven hours, and <em>thirteen<em> minutes. Either way, Blaine still missed Kurt terribly.

Just then, Blaine's phone rang. When he saw Kurt's name on caller i.d., he figured his boyfriend must be psychic.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Blaine. It's Kurt_." Blaine couldn't help smiling when he heard Kurt's voice.

Even though they had seen each other only three days ago and had even Skyped last night, it felt like Blaine hadn't seen his boyfriend in an age.

"Hi Kurt. What's up?"

"_I know we have plans this weekend, but the New Directions is having a campfire and they'd really like me to come since I just got back and we have a lot of catching up to do. Since I still really want to see you, I was wondering if you'd like to join us_?" Blaine had wanted to spend a little time alone with Kurt, but at least he would get to see him at the campfire. Plus he'd see his friends from New Directions.

"Would the guys be okay with me going?" Blaine asked.

"_Of course_!" Kurt replied. "_They love you_."

"Cool. I'm in."

"_Okay, so it's tomorrow at eight. Should I pick you up at around, say, 7:30-ish_?"

"Sounds good."

"_I've go to go plan my outfit. Bye_!"

"Love you," Blaine said.

"_Love you, too_," Kurt replied. Then they hung up.

A few minutes later, Blaine received a text:

_When I pick you up tomorrow, you better not be wearing the blazer or hair gel or else! – Kurt_

_Honey, we've been through this: You love the blazer. – B_

_True, true. But it would be nice to see you in normal clothes for once. – Kurt_

_Fine – B_

_Yay! :) But remember, NO. HAIR. GEL. – Kurt_

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived a half hour early to pick Blaine up. He might have freaked out a little when he saw the gel plastering down Blaine's hair.<p>

"What part of 'no hair gel' is unclear to you?" Kurt exclaimed.

He ignored Blaine's futile response of, "I was going to wash it out," and brought his boyfriend to the bathroom sink to do this.

"You see, this is why I came early. I knew you would do this. Yes, I have to do it in the sink," he said as Blaine tried to get out. Kurt listened as the boy in the sink mumbled something incoherently. "I know it's uncomfortable, baby," Kurt said in response, "but this is what you get for not listening to me."

As soon as Kurt deemed Blaine's hair free of gel, he studied the shorter boy's clothing.

"Really, Blaine? A bowtie?"

Then, of course, Kurt had to help Blaine change into a more suitable outfit. After rooting through all of Blaine's drawers ("Jeez, Blaine, I think you own more bowties than anyone. Ever."), Kurt had dressed his boyfriend in a plaid shirt not tucked into his jeans and (thankfully) not a bowtie.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you guys do at a campfire?" Blaine asked once they were seated in the car.<p>

"You know, the usual. Tell ghost stories, roast marshmallows, that kind of stuff. Why?"

"I've never actually been to a campfire before," Blaine admitted sheepishly.

"Well, I'm honored that ours is your first," Kurt said, reaching over and giving his boyfriend's hand a squeeze. "We better get going or else we'll be late." Kurt glanced at the digital clock on the dashboard. "If we're late, I'm blaming it all on you."

And late they were. If five past eight counts as being late.

Blaine was going around and greeting the members of New Directions when he stopped short. His eyes widened at the sight of Hershey bars, marshmallows, and graham crackers sitting on a log, ready to be cooked.

"Are you making s'mores?" Blaine asked in a whisper, as if the supplies would disappear if he spoke any louder.

"Yeah," Finn answered. "You want some?"

"Yes! Of course!" came Blaine's reply. "I love s'mores!"

So Blaine spent the next half hour constantly eating s'mores and socializing.

"Don't you think you should slow down a bit?" Kurt asked at one point.

"Nuh-uh. S'mores are awesome and I love them and I will never stop eating them because they taste like sunshine and rainbows and _awesomeness_ and NO FINN YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY!" Blaine said, hugging the marshmallow bag to his chest.

Finn backed away, arms up in surrender. "Okay, dude. Didn't want them anyway."

* * *

><p>A little while later, Kurt found himself sitting alone on a log, slightly isolated from the rest of the group. He had hoped that Blaine would have calmed down by now, but it seemed like just the opposite.<p>

Blaine was sitting in a circle comprised of most of the New Directions. The Warbler's arms were flying around spastically as he talked, and he would occasionally break into giggling fits. Now Kurt knew why Blaine was never allowed to have sugar. He was in the middle of telling a funny story when Blaine looked up and caught Kurt's eye.

"Hey, guys," Blaine said to the group of people surrounding him. "I wrote a song."

"I don't care," said Santana.

"Santana, be nice to him," Rachel scolded. "We would _love_ to hear your song, Blaine." She gave the boy a sickeningly sweet smile. _What's she up to_… Kurt wondered.

"Okay, so does everybody know that camp town lady song?" Blaine asked.

"_Camp town ladies sing this song, doo-da, do-da_…" Finn sang.

"Yeah, that's it. Well, I re-wrote the song…" Blaine trailed off, getting distracted. Apparently by Quinn, who was sitting next to him. "You have really pretty eyes," he said, making Quinn blush.

"Thanks," she replied.

"I mean, they're just like mine except on a girl and you have more eyelashes. Plus make-up. You wear make-up and I don't. Except for that one time when—"

"Just sing the song!" Puck said, looking annoyed. He hadn't seemed to enjoy Blaine's rambling as much as some other people.

Blaine started to sing. Throughout his performance, he looked at Kurt. As did everyone else.

"_Why is Kurt all alone?_

_No friends, no friends_

_Why is Kurt all alone?_

'_Cause he has no friends_"

Everyone was silent for a moment until Puck burst out laughing. Everyone joined in soon after except for Kurt.

"That is _genius_, dude," said Puck in between laughs. "Where did you come up with that?"

"We sing it at Dalton whenever someone ends up sitting alone. Kurt never had the pleasure of hearing it," Blaine replied.

"Isn't that kind of mean?" Rachel asked. Kurt mentally thanked her for being on his side.

"Nah. Kurt knows we all love him. Now EVERYONE sing!" Blaine commanded. And he led them into another round of the song.

"Remind me never to let Blaine have sugar again," Kurt said to Rachel after the song was over.

"But you have to admit, he's really fun," Rachel said. "And I love his hair like this. Who knew it was curly?" They both looked at Blaine who was jumping around everywhere, talking, and eating more s'mores.

"He kind of reminds me of a puppy," Rachel continued.

"Puppy?" Blaine asked, popping up from behind Rachel and startling her. Then the curly haired boy started barking.

"Thanks for proving my point, Blaine," Rachel said, and Blaine barked at her.

"Okay, Blaine, we get it," Kurt said after a few minutes with puppy-Blaine. "You're a cute little puppy and I think it's adorable, but can you please be a human again?"

Instead of answering him, Blaine went over to his boyfriend and laid his head in the taller boy's lap. "I'm tired," he said.

"I bet," Kurt replied, stroking the curly head of hair in his lap.

"Don't go to sleep yet, dude," said Puck.

"Yeah," Brittany chimed in. "You only have to wait, like, another hour and then you and Kurt can go home to make dolphin babies." Kurt blushed profusely.

"What is she talking about?" Blaine asked sleepily.

"Nothing, nothing."

"So, now it's time for ghost stories," said Finn.

"Oh, I have one," Santana said. "But it's really scary so those of you who can't handle it go hide behind that tree." She pointed to a large tree a few yards away. Blaine, who obviously didn't get it, actually stood up to go to the tree. "I didn't mean it literally," Santana said. "Sit down and toughen up, Hobbit."

"He's not that short," Kurt piped up.

"Shut it and let me tell my story."

"Okay, I'll stop talking now," Kurt said with a smirk on his face. It was clear he was doing this just to annoy Santana. Santana glared daggers at him. She then resumed her storyteller position.

"So, there were these two sisters who lived in a trailer in the woods. One night—"

"But, Kurt, _we're_ in the woods…" Blaine said, looking scared.

"It's okay, baby. We're safe," Kurt comforted.

"You called me baby," Blaine mumbled, giggling.

"As I was saying before I got so _rudely_ interrupted… One night, one of the sisters gets invited to a party. She asks her sister to come with her, but her sister says she's tired and wants to go to bed. So the first sister, the one who got invited to the party, goes to the party.

"At about ten," Santana continued, "the girl realized she forgot her purse at home. So she goes back to the trailer to get it. When she got there, she found the lights off and thought, 'Oh, my sister's sleeping. If I turn on the lights, then she'll wake up, so I won't do that.' And she found her purse in the dark. Then she went back to the party.

"She got home from the party at two in the morning. At her—"

"That's late," said Blaine, interrupting Santana yet again.

"Blaine, you have to be quiet, remember?" Kurt said as if he were speaking to a child.

"Right," Blaine replied, nodding his head.

"At her trailer," Santana continued, talking loudly to be heard over the two boys, "there were a bunch of police cars. She went up to a cop and was like, "What happened?" and they were like, "someone got murdered." She demanded to enter the trailer because it was it was her sister.

"Slowly, she entered the trailer." Santana's voice took on an ominous tone. She slowed her speech and took long pauses between words. "There was writing on the wall in blood—her sister's blood. It said, 'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights?'" Santana finished with a menacing smile on her face.

A lot of the glee club shivered as the realization of the story sunk in. Finn sat with a confused look on his face for a few moments before his eyes lit up and he let out a loud "Oh!" telling everyone that he figured it out.

"I don't get it," Brittany said, and Santana took her aside to explain it.

"I'm scared, Kurtie," Blaine said. "I knew I should have gone behind the tree." Blaine pouted.

"It's okay. It was only a story."

"It was a scary story!" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and hid his head in the taller boy's chest.

"You have no idea how much you're reminding me of a child right now," Kurt said, but Blaine didn't seem to hear.

"So, the bad guy was in the trailer when the girl came back for her purse," Kurt heard Santana say to Brittany. "What would have happened if the girl turned on the lights?"

"She would have seen him?" Brittany guessed.

"Good. And what would the bad guy have to do?"

"Say hello? Is he anti-social?" Kurt almost facepalmed, but didn't since he wasn't involved in the conversation and it would have looked weird. He expected Santana to be annoyed, but she seemed really good at talking to Brittany.

Kurt looked to the boy clinging to his waist. Somehow, Kurt's hand had gotten tangled up in that curly head of hair. Blaine's eyes had fluttered closed and he was snoring slightly. Kurt really didn't want to move for fear of waking him up. They did have to get home though… but staying a few more minutes couldn't hurt.

It was then that Mike and Puck started throwing marshmallows at everyone. _They're so immature_, Kurt thought. _But I love them_.

Pretty soon, it was a full out war zone. Marshmallows were being thrown in every direction with lots of yelling. Kurt tried to shield Blaine from the oncoming attacks, but a few still got past him. This was when Kurt decided it was time to leave.

"Bye, guys!" Kurt yelled over his shoulder as he was dragging Blaine out of the woods and towards his car. "We're going home!"

"Bye Kurt," they chorused, still pelting marshmallows at each other.

It was when Kurt got Blaine seated in the car that the Warbler really woke up. "Are we going home?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. I was going to sleep over at Rachel's, but I don't think that's going to happen now. I'll probably just go home after I drop you off at your house. And before you ask, no you cannot sleep over at my house. My dad will freak out even more now that we're dating than that time after Rachel's party."

"My parents are away this weekend. You can sleep over at my house." Blaine looked up to his boyfriend hopefully. Kurt really didn't want to leave him alone, and a sleepover would be nice…

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Kurt was sure Blaine was asleep when he climbed into bed next to him. So, naturally, Kurt was startled when Blaine started speaking<p>

"Why was Brittany talking about dolphins earlier?" Blaine asked.

"She thinks that dolphins are gay sharks or something. And since we're gay, I guess we're dolphins…? I'm not really sure. Brittany logic."

"Ah, I see."

"You don't get it, do you?" Kurt asked.

"Nope."

Kurt rolled over and pushed himself closer to his boyfriend. It was _almost_ spooning, but not quite close enough. Kurt was cherishing the moment while it lasted, thinking how lucky he was that he got to do this. Kurt had almost dozed off when Blaine started talking again.

"So, dolphin babies." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Does that mean…?" Blaine started to ask, but trailed off.

"Not tonight, sweetheart."

"Damn."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Does everyone get the bit about the dolphins? Personally, I think it's very funny. I can't remember if Brittany actually talked about dolphin babies in the show or if I'm just making this up.**

**Please keep sending me prompts! They make me happy :)) hehe double chin :} oooh! goatee! sorry. I'll stop now.**


	6. Christmas

**A/N: This came from _xCillaIX: _You could write 'bout the things our favorite couple were doing after the christmas special xD__**

**This takes place some time after they shoot the Christmas special and before they go to the homeless shelter. The ring that Kurt talks about is an actual part of the show. There was a deleted scene in the Christmas episode where Blaine gives Kurt a ring made of gum wrappers instead of the Elizabeth Taylor ring Kurt had originally wanted. This is the link to the article talking about it, if you want to check it out (hopefully it shows up. if it does, you need to take out the spaces for it to work): ht tp:/w /201 1/12/glee-season- 3-kurt-blain e-present-box-m issing-scen e/**

**This is a little more... intimate... than other chapters. Nothing really bad. But I changed the rating (I'm paranoid). If you're too young to be reading this, please don't.**

**Disclaimer: Are Kurt and Blaine the star of every glee episode? No? Well, then it's obviously not mine**

* * *

><p>"Hey! Blaine! Where're you going?" Kurt asked, jogging up to his boyfriend.<p>

"I was going to go to the homeless shelter with everyone else," Blaine replied.

"Well, I just wanted to say thank you for my Christmas present." Kurt held up his hand and admired the gum wrapper ring. "It really is better than anything from Elizabeth Taylor."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Now it's time for your gift," Kurt said, bouncing excitedly. Blaine gestured for him to continue. "My parents aren't home tonight and I already talked to Finn and he said I could have the house."

"Does that mean…I get to come over?" Blaine asked. The taller boy nodded. "So this is my present?"

"Not quite…" Kurt paused for a dramatic effect. "I'm your present. Tonight, you can do whatever you want to me."

Blaine involuntarily licked his lips. "Can I be the big spoon?" he asked hopefully.

"But _Blaine_, you're smaller. It only makes sense that you would be the little spoon—"

"I'm _always_ the little spoon!" Blaine complained. "You said I could do whatever I want tonight, and tonight I wanna be the big spoon."

"Fine."

"So, is that all we're doing tonight?"

"Well, I was hoping we could do a little more, but it _is_ your night…" Kurt said teasingly.

"Oh, God, let's go home right now," the smaller boy said eagerly.

"We have to go to the homeless thingy." Blaine groaned. "But I can give you a little preview now?"

"Yes, _please_," Blaine said as Kurt led him to the couch. The brunette reached into his bag and pulled out a bow.

"I'm going to be wearing this."

"A bow?"

"Just this," Kurt whispered seductively in Blaine's ear. Why had he _ever_ called that boy a baby penguin?

"And then maybe I can do a little dance for you…" Kurt continued.

"Will you just kiss me already?" Blaine asked impatiently.

"It's your night. You could have kissed me at any time," he replied simply, a devilish smile playing on his lips.

Blaine practically jumped into the taller boy's lap.

Their lips met instantly. There was nothing sweet about this kiss. It was all tongue and teeth, lips smashing into the other pair, full of lust and need.

Kurt straddled Blaine and soon they wound up lying down, Kurt on top of his boyfriend. He trailed kisses along the younger boy's jawline, eventually finding a spot on his neck to repeatedly kiss.

Kissing turned into sucking and biting and scarping, and Blaine moaned Kurt's name in pleasure.

"My turn," Blaine managed to gasp out. He pushed the taller boy against the wall and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. Kurt did the same for him.

Now they were shirtless. Making out against a wall. In homophobic Lima, Ohio. But did they care that someone could just walk in at any moment and see them like this? No, they were too far lost in each other.

"Let's just go home," Kurt said lustfully. "Screw the homeless."

"But I don't want to screw the homeless. I want to screw _you_," whined Blaine.

"Soon, baby, soon."

"Where are Kurt and Blaine?" came Rachel's voice from behind the closed door.

Both of their eyes widened in shock. "Shirts. Now!" Kurt hissed. They threw on their shirts, hastily trying to do up the buttons. However, they were only about halfway through when the door burst open.

"Oh, there you are!" Rachel cried. She seemed completely oblivious to their flushed faces, ruffled hair, and half done-up shirts. However, Mercedes and Tina, who had entered the room with Rachel, were not.

"Rachel, let's go," Tina said in a hushed voice, but winked at Kurt. Kurt smiled, silently thanking her with his eyes.

"But they need to come with us," Rachel protested.

"Come on," Mercedes said, dragging Rachel out of the room.

Kurt and Blaine finished buttoning their shirts in silence. After attempting to smooth down their hair, Kurt handed his boyfriend a scarf.

"What's this for?" Blaine asked.

"Trust me, you'll need this more than I will." He looked guiltily at the red mark on the shorter boy's neck.

Blaine's face flushed ten shades darker than it already was. "Sorry I didn't get to return the favor," he joked, but accepted the scarf. "Not yet, anyway."

Blaine moved in to kiss him, but Kurt held up a finger. "Homeless first, kiss later."

"Cockblocker."

"Hey, you shouldn't be calling _me_ that. If anything, call Rachel that," Kurt said.

As they walked past Rachel in the hallway, Kurt could hear Blaine mutter "Cockblocker," at Rachel and grinned to himself.

"Hey Blaine," Rachel replied. "Nice scarf."

For the third time in the past ten minutes, Blaine's face turned a deep scarlet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it was so short! There wasn't much else to write and I didn't want to make it bad by dragging it out...**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Videogames

**A/N: Hi... I've been gone for a while... sorry 'bout that. No internet. Plus writer's block. Plus a bunch of other excuses that you probably don't care about. Eh.**

**This came from _TheShrimpyGleek: Blaine thinks Kurt is really bad at video games so they make a bet and the loser has to... Do something embarrassing (I can't think of anything specific) when really Kurt has been to many of Finn and Pucks game tournaments and he's really good!_**

**I really enjoyed writing this one. I might have gotten off topic at some points... I don't really know much about videogames. Or anything at all. Please excuse me if this isn't accurate. Also, I know I wrote in this that Kurt and Blaine are in the same grade, and I know that this is not correct, but it flowed better like this. **

**One more thing: for the sake of this story, I'm going to say that Kurt and Blaine board at Dalton and Blaine doesn't have a roommate.**

**Disclaimer: Did you ever really think I owned Glee? Did you really?**

* * *

><p>"I bet you fifty cents that I'm going to win," Finn said to Puck, clicking away madly on his controller, eyes glued to the TV screen.<p>

"I bet you a dollar," Puck replied.

"Two dollars."

"Five dollars."

"Ten dollars."

"Twenty."

"Fifty."

"Seriously?" Kurt asked from the floor where he was watching the figures on screen shooting each other with guns. "You guys are going to bet fifty dollars over a _video game_? Do you even _have_ fifty dollars?"

"He's got a point," Puck said.

"How about… loser has to do the winner's homework for a week."

"No one would win in that situation," Kurt snorted.

"Okay then, how about the loser has to get his nails painted by Kurt," Finn suggested.

"What makes you think I know how to paint nails?" Kurt asked.

"You paint Carole's nails all the time. And occasionally your own," Finn smirked.

"Once, Finn. That was only once. And fine, I'll do it."

And they went back to their game. Finn and Puck were calling out to the screen and yelling crude names at each other. Even though he wasn't playing, Kurt was equally involved in the game, yelling out the keys to be pressed or what was going to happen. _I really need to stop coming to their tournaments_, Kurt thought at one point.

Eventually, Puck's avatar had cornered Finn's and was about to kill him. "D!" Kurt yelled. "Press D, Finn! Press D!"

"You can't tell him what to do!" Puck shouted.

"Yeah!" Finn agreed, getting distracted from trying to get Puck from killing his character. Of course, Puck used this advantage to finish him off.

"Told you you should have pressed D."

"Ha!" Puck yelled in Finn's face. "I won! Now you have to get your nails painted! Ha ha! Sucks for you!"

_Honestly, could they be any more immature?_

"As much as I would _love_ to do Finn's nails now," Kurt said sarcastically, "I have plans with Blaine."

"You _always_ have plans with Blaine," Finn grumbled.

"Tell him to come over," Puck said. "He can paint Finn's nails with you."

"You're not going to let me get away, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine, I'll tell him to come over."

"Yes!" Puck said as Kurt whipped out his phone and started tapping out a text to Blaine.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing today?" Blaine asked when he arrived.<p>

"Painting Finn's nails," Kurt called from the bathroom where he was gathering the supplies.

"Excuse me?" Whatever Blaine was expecting to hear, it certainly wasn't that.

"He lost a bet," Kurt explained. "If I hadn't talked him out of it, he would have had to pay Puck fifty dollars."

_Wow_, Blaine mouthed. "What'd they bet on?" he asked.

"A video game," Kurt answered, then called, "Finn! Get over here!"

Murmurs came from the kitchen, followed by a few thumps. There was a thud, and Kurt nervously glanced over at Blaine. The shorter boy looked back and shrugged. A few moments later, Puck came out of the kitchen followed by a dazed-looking Finn.

"He's ready, boys," Puck smirked.

"Cool," Kurt replied. "We're all ready, as well." He pulled up a stool to where Finn was sitting and picked up the nail clippers. Kurt took one of Finn's hands and turned it over a few times before saying, "You have really short nails. I was going to cut them, but I'm not sure if that's possible."

"I bite my nails," Finn explained.

"That sound grosses me out," Kurt said and shuddered. He then searched for a bottle in the collection of nail supplies. "I forgot something in the bathroom," he said, then left the room.

When Kurt arrived at the bathroom, he saw the bottle sitting on the counter exactly where he had left it with the intention of not forgetting it. Obviously, that hadn't worked.

Snatching up the bottle, he made his way back to the living room.

"…bet with Kurt."

"Kurt stopped short when he heard his name. Blaine was going to make a bet with him? Quietly, he inched closer to the doorway, where he could see but not be seen.

"About what?" Finn asked.

"Video games," Blaine replied. _Video games_? "I'm pretty good at them, and I don't think Kurt is." _What is Blaine getting at_? "I have something I really want him to do. Do you know if Kurt is good at video games?" Blaine asked Puck and Finn.

_We'll just let him see for himself if I'm any good_, Kurt thought and entered the room.

"Hey guys," Kurt said, startling all occupants of the room. "What are we talking about?"

"Not you," Finn said, and received a kick in the shin from Blaine.

"Let's get started," Blaine said. "I'll tell you more about it as we work." _More like while _I_ work_.

Kurt resumed his position in front of Finn and holding his hand. Nearly a year ago, he would have died to be in this position. So many things had changed since. "I'm going to be getting the dirt out from under your nails," Kurt said, "so it might hurt a bit. Please try not to move your hand much, or else it will hurt more." Finn nodded. "So," Kurt said to Blaine, "what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Umm…" Blaine looked to Finn and Puck, but neither responded. Kurt quirked an eyebrow, and seeing that he was on his own, Blaine continued, "I want to make a bet with you."

"Is that so?" Kurt said while holding up Finn's hand to admire his work so far. Blaine nodded but stayed silent. "Aren't you going to tell me what you want to bet?" he questioned.

"Oh yeah…" The shorter boy looked to Finn and Puck once more, gnawing on his lip. Neither one even acknowledged his stare. "," Blaine rushed out.

Kurt's heart leapt into his throat then started beating rapidly against his chest. _You can't let him know_, Kurt thought to himself.

"Now was that so hard to say?" Kurt asked casually, or as casually as he could manage.

Blaine was smiling now. "So, tomorrow night, my dorm," he said.

"But tomorrow's a school night," Kurt whined. "We're going to have homework."

"Get it done before then."

Kurt scowled, but asked, "What are we betting on?"

"If I win," Blaine said, "you have to write a song about me and sing it at Warbler's practice."

"That doesn't seem so hard," Kurt replied.

Blaine added, "While wearing a dress."

"Again, not so hard."

"Then… umm…" Blaine thought for a moment. "You'll let _me_ dress you," he said finally, smirking.

Kurt shuddered. Good thing he wasn't going to lose.

"What would I have to do?" Blaine asked, adding, "You know, if, by some miracle, you won."

"You'll see." Kurt smiled deviously. "Okay, Finn, you're done."

Finn looked at his now sky blue nails and made a face. "I really have to keep this on until it washes off?"

"That _was_ the deal," Kurt reminded.

Finn rolled his eyes and stomped off.

* * *

><p>"Kurt," whispered a voice. "Psst. <em>Kuuurt<em>."

"What?" Kurt turned around to face Nick.

"Can you pass this to Jeff?" Nick held out a piece of paper. Kurt glanced to the teacher in the front of the room. He was the kind of teacher who'd give detention for passing notes. Then he looked back to Nick's pleading brown eyes and jutting out lip. Kurt sighed. He could not refuse the puppy-dog face.

"Fine." Kurt grudgingly accepted the slip of paper. He was about to tap Jeff on the shoulder when his boyfriend's name caught his eye. After making sure Nick wasn't looking, Kurt opened up the paper.

Scrawled in Wes' easily identifiable handwriting was written:

_Come one! Come all! To the hottest videogame showdown in the history of Dalton Academy!_

_ Tonight. 7 p.m. Blaine Anderson's dorm room._

_ Be there, or be square._

_ (pass it on)_

Kurt growled and said, "Nick! What is this?" He turned to face the boy in question, who was now wearing a deer-caught-in-headlights expression.

"Umm… surprise?" This did not please Kurt. "It was Wes' idea!"

"Whatever. You guys can come, just be quiet."

"Hmm… not sure if that's possible."

Kurt's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Then his eyes widened in realization. "Nick!" he gasped. "Mind. Out of gutter. Now." Nick snickered.

"So I get to watch?" Nick asked.

"Sure."

"Yes!" Nick said, doing a miniature fist-pump. Then he did a little dance in his seat. _I've got to get more normal friends_.

"Nick!" the teacher called. "We do not dance during class!"

Kurt smirked at him.

* * *

><p><em>Knock. Knock.<em>

"Come in!" Blaine called from behind the closed door. Kurt started to open the door, but stopped when he hit something. Someone— presumably the person Kurt had hit— let out a yelp.

"Sorry!" Kurt squeaked. Peeking his head inside, Kurt saw Blaine's room overflowing with a mass of blazer-clad boys. "What's going on?" he asked while trying to maneuver his way through the door without hurting anyone else.

"It's a showdown," one of the boys said. "Everyone's invited."

"I thought you would know," Nick said.

"Because, after all, it is _your_ tournament," Jeff added. Both boys flashed him Cheshire grins.

Kurt had always thought there was something between Nick and Jeff; that maybe they weren't just friends. They _were_ very close… But right now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. Right now, Kurt needed to find Blaine so they could start. _And so I can win_, Kurt thought.

Luckily, Blaine found the taller boy first, so Kurt didn't have to deal with the uncomfortable task of stepping over everyone.

"I am going to freaking _murder_ Wes," Blaine said in a low voice that only Kurt could hear.

"I'll take care of Jeff and Nick," Kurt replied in the same tone. "I know they didn't start it, but I feel they played some part in spreading it."

"Like texting everyone an invitation." Blaine showed Kurt his phone, which held the exact words as were on the paper Kurt saw in class earlier. "I guess they forgot to take me off their mailing list."

Kurt took out his own phone, and, sure enough, there was the text message from Nick. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kurt said, "By "everyone", do you mean everyone in our grade or everyone in the whole school?"

"I'm not sure," Blaine answered. "I know everyone in my class got one…"

"Well, lock the door. No one else can come in." Kurt started making his way towards the door when he caught Blaine looking nervously at the window. "They wouldn't climb in through the window, would they?" Kurt asked.

"You never know," Blaine replied. "Madder things have happened." Kurt made a mental note to ask Blaine what these things were. "I'll lock the windows," Blaine said before Kurt could ask.

Eventually, they were all locked inside. "Let's get started," Blaine said.

When Wes saw them preparing to start, he stood up and took out a megaphone. Kurt eyed him warily. "Gentlemen and gentlemen," he began, "we are gathered here today to witness the greatest showdown in the history of showdowns. Two lovers," Kurt blushed furiously at this, "will go head-to-head to fight for the death! Virtual death, that is. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

"What are you _talking_ about?" Blaine asked.

"You haven't read _The Hunger Games_?" Kurt gasped. "We need to have a talk about this later."

"Now, without further ado," Wes continued, "let the games begin!"

And begin they did.

Kurt had spent the day working out his strategy for the game. He knew Blaine thought he wasn't good, so he would lead him to believe this. Then he would attack.

Blaine was actually very good at videogames. Of course, he was no match for Kurt. However, for the first ten minutes of the game, he had no idea of this. He just thought Kurt was miraculously fending off fatal attacks at the last minute.

"Ready to give up, yet?" Blaine asked as he advanced menacingly on Kurt's avatar. It looked like all hope was lost. Blaine had knocked the weapon from the taller boy's hand not long before, so Kurt had no way to defend himself. Or so it seemed.

"Never," Kurt replied. Then, with the skill of only a master videogamer, Kurt kicked Blaine's character onto his back and snatched up his weapon before Blaine could even process what was happening. When the shorter boy finally managed to get his avatar to stand up, Kurt went full out on him. Kurt slashed with his sword and jabbed Blaine in the side. Blaine's hands were flying across the controller, trying madly to dodge his boyfriend's attacks. However, he seemed an amateur in Kurt's presence.

Soon after, Kurt had Blaine in the same position they were just moments earlier. In one swift motion, Kurt finished him off.

Blaine sat staring at the screen, mouth gaping open.

"Close your mouth, or you'll catch flies," Kurt teased. Blaine closed his mouth, then opened again, reminding Kurt vividly of a goldfish. "You know, words would help."

"You're good," Blaine said in awe.

"Going to too many of Finn and Puck's tournaments really helps nurture my already exceptional natural talent."

"You're just bragging now," Blaine pouted. Then, as if it just occurred to him, he asked, "What do I have to do?" He immediately regretted this after seeing the devilish grin spreading over Kurt's face.

"Everyone, get out," Kurt directed to the other boys in the room, staring at him as shocked and awe-struck as Blaine had. But they, unlike Blaine, responded and quietly made their way to the door. "Wes," Kurt called.

"You're amazing, Kurt. I would never have guessed that you would be a master at the art of video gaming. That was just beautiful and incredible and all things wonderful. I worship the ground you walk on, O Great One," Wes gushed. "Whatever do you wish to speak with me about?"

"Can I borrow your megaphone?"

Wes looked a little disappointed, but handed him the megaphone anyway. "Take good care of it. I love it almost as much as my gavel."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but agreed to take _excellent_ care of the megaphone. What was it with Wes and these material objects?

"So, now that everyone's gone, can you tell me what I have to do?" Blaine asked. Once again, Kurt grinned deviously.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm doing this," Blaine said, slipping off his shirt.<p>

"I won, fair and square. Socks and shoes off, too," Kurt reminded. Blaine grumbled something, but took them off anyway. His pants followed, and then he was just in his underwear.

"Do I have to?" Blaine asked pleadingly, desperately willing his boyfriend to say no.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked, and handed him the megaphone.

The shorter boy rolled his eyes, snatched the megaphone from Kurt, and stalked off.

Kurt walked over to the window in the common room and waited expectantly. He saw a figure dart from the building wearing only his underwear. The brunette waited another few moments and then he heard it.

"I'm in love with Kurt Hummel!" Blaine's voice rang out through the megaphone and into the dead-silent night. "I'm in love with Kurt Hummel!" he repeated, and began to make a loop around campus, continuously repeating this phrase.

Kurt smiled to himself, thinking of the video cameras strategically placed— before hand, of course, since he knew he would win— to capture the whole thing. _This is so going on YouTube_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please send me more prompts!**

**Yeah, I guess that's all I have to say.**


	8. Rollercoaster

**A/N: Hey again. This is really long over-due. But I hope y'all like it!**

**This came from _RyanReta: New Directions and the Warblers at an amusement park, a big-ass rollercoaster and a scaredy-cat Blaine/Kurt._**

***slight spoiler... kind of. Don't read if you haven't seen Big Brother. Not a really big spoiler at all* This is so funny because they went on a roller-coaster for Senior Skip Day in Big Brother. And it was at Six Flags. Coincidence much?**

**There are some AVPM/S quotes, so be on the look-out.**

**Disclaimer: When I rule the world I'll plant flowers! And own glee. But I don't, so I don't.**

* * *

><p>"Something feels off," Finn said, five minutes into rehearsal.<p>

"Maybe it's because we're not doing anything," Mercedes tried.

"Or maybe it's because Mr. Schue's not here," Artie said. "Where is he, anyway?"

"Probably off somewhere with that OCD redhead chick," Puck said. "I would say making out but she'd freak if Schue tried that on her."

"Puck, Ms. Pillsbury is very nice," Rachel said. "You shouldn't say things like that."

"Can we just skip?" Santana asked. "It doesn't seem like Mr. Schuester's going to show, and I could be doing much more important things right now than being stuck here with you guys."

"Santana!" Rachel shouted. "We're all friends here, so let's act like it."

"Whatever. Brittany!" The blonde cheerleader looked up from where she was playing— or rather trying to play— with Kurt's hair, as he kept slapping her hand away. "We're getting out of here."

"No! Wait!" Rachel cried. "Everyone stay! We _are_ going to get things done today, even if Mr. Schuester doesn't show up."

Reluctantly, Santana and Brittany made their way back to their seats. People that were about to leave also sat down.

"Okay, I've been wanting to use this for a while, and now it seems as if I finally get the chance," Rachel said. She rummaged around for a little in one of the cabinets until she found what she was looking for. Then she hid whatever it was behind her back and sat down at the piano.

It was then that Kurt's phone buzzed. Kurt really didn't want to annoy Rachel, especially since she was in a really bossy mood, so he didn't look at the text, as Rachel would kill him if he did so.

"I officially call this meeting to order," Rachel declared, banging a gavel on the piano. _Oh no, not her too!_ Kurt thought. _And I can't imagine that's good for the piano. Speaking of pianos…_

"Where's Brad?" Kurt asked.

"He's always here," Tina said.

"Which explains my concern."

"Maybe he's late?' Artie suggested.

"Or he's in therapy for being mute," Mike said.

"You should talk," Mercedes countered. "You barely said one word last year."

"Maybe he and Matt are at a mental hospital together," Finn joined.

"Who's Matt?"

"He was in Glee last year."

"He didn't talk, either."

"Not really sure where he went…"

"To the insane asylum! You know, for being mute."

"Maybe he and Brad are having an affair."

"Ahem," Rachel cleared her throat. "As I was _saying_, I think we should start working on our set-list for Nationals. I think I should get at least one whole song, and then a duet with Finn—"

"Who made you Queen of the World?" Santana asked.

"I am not Queen of the World as of currently," Rachel replied. "I am, however, in charge of this certain glee club meeting."

Kurt's phone buzzed again. He was really curious as to who was texting him now. Usually, the only people who texted him a lot were his dad, Mercedes, and Blaine. Before Kurt could make a proper guess, his phone buzzed again. And again.

"…collection of songs that could be possible contenders for—"

_Buzz._

Rachel stopped talking. "What was that?" she asked. _How does she hear these things?_ "Who's phone was that?" she asked again.

"Mine," Kurt answered quietly.

Rachel glared at him disapprovingly before saying, "Come up here." Kurt obliged, looking around nervously. "Now," the petite brunette said menacingly, "read them out loud."

_That was it? Easy._ Kurt held up his phone and read, "From Wes: 'Dear Blaine's boyfriend, I am outside your school.' " Kurt glanced skeptically at the window, as did a few other members of the club. Then he continued, " 'Come outside, and bring your little club members with you. Wesley Jr. and I will be waiting.' "

"Who is Wesley Jr.?" Tina asked.

"And we are _not_ little," said Finn.

"Wesley Jr. is Wes's gavel," Kurt replied to Tina.

"I was thinking 'Barbra' for mine," Rachel said, "but Rachel Jr. could also work…"

Kurt chose to ignore this. Instead, he read the next text, "This one is also from Wes: 'Where the hell are you?' Then he wrote: 'For every minute you are not here, I will hit Blaine on the head with Wesley Jr.' "

"Wow, he sounds violent," Quinn said.

Kurt snorted, but didn't reply. "This one is from Wes's phone, but Thad wrote it: 'It's official. Everyone here is crazy. Wes tried to hit Blaine on the head with his gavel, and Blaine hit him back. They are both wrestling on the sidewalk. Nick and Jeff are holding hands and skipping around me in a circle and singing… some weird song. Now everyone else is joining in, except for Wes and Blaine who might be unconscious. Even David is skipping, and I thought he was one of the relatively sane ones! Trent is trying to give me a back massage and Flint… Flint has a water gun… HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLP.' "

Everyone was stunned into silence. Then Sam spoke, "And I thought you guys were crazy."

"They just finished exams," Kurt explained. "I think they went a little stir-crazy. And Wes decided they needed to take a field trip to McKinley… There's one more. It says: 'That's it. I'm coming in.' It's from Wes…"

The club looked to the door, and, sure enough, there was Wes leaning against the doorframe, gavel in hand. "Hello," he said casually.

"Jeez Wes," Kurt said. "You didn't kill my boyfriend, did you?"

"Of course not," Wes responded. "If I had killed him, you never would have come." He chuckled to himself. "In more ways than one," he added under his breath.

"Shut up, Wesley," Kurt hissed, face turning a deep red.

"Come where?" Rachel, always down to business, questioned.

"I like your gavel. Especially the way you bedazzled it," Wes noted. "I was thinking of decorating Wesley Jr. like that, but the guys would question my masculinity if I did. And we can't have that! What's your gavel's name?" he asked the petite brunette.

"Barbra," Rachel replied quickly. "But that's not the point. The point is: why are you here?"

"Ahh Barbra. Named after the iconic Barbra Streisand, I am guessing?"

"Answer my question, Wesley!"

"What's with everyone calling me by my full name? Jeesh." Wes rolled his eyes. "You asked why I am here? I shall tell you. Me and the Warblers—"

"The Warblers and I," Rachel corrected.

"I don't care," Wes retorted.

"Aren't you graduating this year?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. But that's not the point." Wes made a pointed glare at Rachel, who scowled. "Me and the Warblers, the Warblers and I, whichever you fancy, we just came from a week of exams and we need some excitement in our lives. So here we are."

"But how does this include us?" Rachel asked.

"You didn't let me finish," Wes snapped. "We're all going to an amusement park and you're all coming with us."

"What if we don't want to?" Santana questioned.

"I don't care. You have to."

"Are we taking the bus?" Brittany asked. "I'm allergic to public transportation."

"Umm…" Wes looked around, desperate for some help.

"Come on," Kurt said. "Let's get going."

They were ushered outside by Wes where a giant Greyhound bus was waiting for them. They could see that Thad was not lying in his text. A portion of the Warblers had partnered off and were holding hands and skipping around. The ground was wet, probably from a recent water gun fight, the weapons of which were now leaning against the side of the bus. Also slumped against the side of the bus was Blaine.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked and ran to his boyfriend. "What did they do to you?" His usually neat, gelled down hair was wet and curly. His blazer had been shed, but his underclothes were soaked.

"We did nothing!" Nick and Jeff chorused.

"Yeah right. Where did they hurt you?"

"Mmm."

"Blaaaaine."

"They hurt my elbow." He rolled up his shirtsleeve to reveal a small scrape. "Kiss it better?" he asked. Kurt obliged, and leant in to kiss the shorter boy's elbow.

"All better?"

"Much better," Blaine replied. "But they hurt me somewhere else, too."

"Where, baby?"

"My lips."

"Excuse me?"

"Kiss it better?"

Kurt got it now. He captured his boyfriend's lips in a kiss. He smiled into it, and felt Blaine return the smile. "I missed you," Kurt breathed.

"You too," Blaine replied in the same manner.

"EVERYONE GET IN THE BUS!" Wes yelled.

"Jeez, Wes, didn't have to scream," Kurt said and got on the bus, Blaine trailing after him.

The rest of the New Directions followed. A few threw odd glances at the crazy Warblers skipping around the parking lot. Before Brittany got on, she stopped in front of Wes and said, "Can, like, a gavel be a portkey?" Before he could answer, the blonde was on the bus.

Wes was silent for a moment before replying, "No, that's absurd. Because if a person were to _bang_ that gavel," Wes threw a pointed stare at Finn, who was currently boarding the bus, "they would constantly be transported into different places." The New Directions on the bus looked to Kurt for an explanation.

"Don't mind him," Kurt said. "They're all crazy."

"WARBLERS NEED TO GET ON THE BUS NOW!" Wes shouted. "OR ELSE I WILL HIT YOU ON THE HEAD WITH WESLEY JR.!"

The Warbler's made their way to the bus. "Jeff!" Wes stopped the blonde Warbler. "I need to talk to you." He led the boy in question a little way from the bus.

"Where's Jeff?" Nick whined.

"He's just talking to Wes," Thad said.

"He's trying to steal my best friend!" Nick exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm just as unhappy about this as you are," David chimed in. "Would you like to be best friends to make them jealous?"

Nick threw a longing glance out the window at his blonde friend. Then he looked to David. Then back to Jeff. "I'm sorry, I just can't do that to Jeff."

"Are they being serious?" Quinn asked Kurt from across the isle.

"Who knows," Kurt replied. Just then, Jeff entered the bus.

"Jeffeey!" Nick yelled. "You came to love meee!"

"I never stopped!" Jeff threw his arms around Nick. "_I just can't stop loving yoooou!_" he sang.

"_I just can't stop loving yoooou!_" Nick sang back.

"_And if I stop…_" they sang together, "_then tell me just what will I dooo. I just can't stop loving you._"

"Do they always do this?" Tina asked.

"Pretty much," Blaine answered.

"Nicky, I have a mission for us," Jeff whispered to the brunette, an over-excited gleam in his eyes. He leaned in and started whispering in Nick's ear. Kurt could make out a few words like, "Faberry" or "couple" and "Wes is making me". Kurt wanted to ignore this. He really did. But Nick and Jeff decided to sit right across from him and Blaine. Well, technically, they were diagonal, but it was still too close for Kurt's liking.

And, wait a minute, _Faberry_? What is this? Ice cream? Mmm… berry flavored ice cream. Strawberry flavored ice cream. Or just strawberries. After all, they _are_ the sexiest fruit. Would Blaine like to see him eating strawberries? That could be fun…

Speaking of berries…

"Are you actually sitting next to Rachel?" Kurt asked Quinn. "And you're not biting each other's heads off? Wow, I guess miracles do happen."

"We're frenemies," Rachel said. "We were enemies. Then we had this kind of truce thing going on. Then enemies again. And now we're… what are we, Quinn?"

"Friends?" Quinn guessed.

"Cool."

"You know what you guys _should_ be?" Nick asked, leaning over their seat. "Together," he answered for them.

"Excuse me?" Quinn said.

"You know, you and Rachel… gettin' it on," Jeff explained.

"Quinn and I are…"

"We're not really…"

"I don't think…"

"If you don't kiss, or hold hands, or hug, or do _something_, we _will_ make you," Jeff said.

"Or hurt you," Nick added.

"Whatever it comes to," they chorused.

Oh. Faberry. Kurt got it now. Heh. It was kind of funny. Quinn and Rachel. They _would_ be a pretty good couple…

"However, if you just do what we say…" Nick started.

"…it won't have to come to that," Jeff finished.

"People have tried to get us together countless times."

"Despite the fact that we're straight."

"And just friends."

"Well, they always do manage to pressure us into having intercourse."

"So we're kind of friends with benefits."

"You guys could do that, too."

"If you want."

"Actually, no. You have to."

"Yeah. Forget what I said."

"Kiss. Now," Jeff commanded.

"We will," Rachel said, "if you guys do it first."

"Easy," Nick said and pecked Jeff on the lips.

"Not like that," Quinn caught on. "You guys have to make out. With tongue. For thirty seconds." Both girls smirked at the two Warblers.

"Sweetie, we're friends with benefits," Jeff said. "We've already done that. And much more."

"Plus all these guys already know," Nick said, gesturing to the rest of the Warblers.

"Then get really into it," Quinn tried. "Make it so that someone has to tell you guys to stop so you won't have sex right here and now."

"That's good," Rachel complimented.

"Thanks."

Nick and Jeff looked to each other and shrugged. Then they jumped on each other.

Kurt looked away as the boys gave each other hot, needy kisses. "It's been too long," he heard Jeff whisper breathlessly to Nick. _I knew it!_ Kurt thought. _ They _do_ like each other!_

"Would you like to do that?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe not _exactly _like that, but we could cuddle."

"Sounds good." Kurt snuggled in closer to his boyfriend until he was basically sitting on Blaine's lap.

"So, we're going to an amusement park, huh?" Kurt said.

"Yep."

"Which one?"

"Probably Six Flags, or something," Blaine answered. "Wes likes it because they always give me discounts."

"Why?"

"I usually work there over the summer.

"What do we do there?" Kurt asked.

"Hang out. Go on rides. The rollercoasters are always a huge hit. Everyone loves them."

"R-rollercoasters?" Kurt said.

"Yeah, they're awesome," Blaine continued, not noticing the slight tremor in his boyfriend's voice. "A ton of upside-downs, huge drops, super fast, you're gonna love it!"

"Yay…" Kurt replied weakly. He slid down in Blaine's arms, a grimace on his face.

"Nick! Jeff!" Wes called. "No having sex on the bus."

"There!" Jeff gasped, face red and hair messed up. Wow. Jeff had his hair messed up. He must have really been into it with Nick.

"We did it!" Nick said, equally as flushed. "We did what you said, in those exact words, so now you have to do what _we_ say."

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other. Kurt was secretly egging them on. He thought it would be funny to see two clearly straight girls try to kiss each other. Girls that had once been (and still teetering on the edge of) enemies. And, okay, he'd admit it, Kurt was a closeted Faberry fan.

Kurt held his breath as the two girls leaned in. He really hoped they would become a couple. Although, what would Finn think? Both of his ex-girlfriends getting together. Who would he be with next? Brittany? Santana? Mercedes? Finncedes _did_ have a nice ring to it...

Then Rachel and Quinn kissed. Kurt half-expected fireworks to erupt outside the bus windows. They stayed probably a few seconds longer than they should have.

Immediately the whispers of "Quinn and Rachel?" started flying through the bus. "Since when did that happen?" Finn asked.

Wes walked up to Nick and Jeff and patted their shoulders. "Good job, my young prodigies," he said. "Just get them together for good and your work will be done."

Oh, so Wes had put them up to it. Well, Kurt hoped it worked.

"They'd be a good couple," Blaine said. Kurt almost forgot about the hazel-eyed Warbler he was sitting on.

"Hi, Blaine." Kurt shifted around to give his boyfriend a smile.

"Hi? Where'd I go?" But Kurt didn't answer because his lips were soon attached to a certain raven-haired boy's.

All too soon, the bus stopped moving and Wes was calling, "WE'RE HERE!" and everyone was scrambling over each other to get out.

"You ready to ride some rollercoasters?" Blaine said eagerly, gently pushing Kurt off his lap.

Kurt's heart sped up noticeably and he wondered if Blaine could hear it. He numbly nodded his head. Kurt had never been able to place his finger on why, but for some reason, he had always been immensely afraid of rollercoasters. Whenever one of his friends dragged him along to an amusement park, he would opt to sit out the rides and chill at the food court area.

"Then let's go!" Blaine led Kurt down the aisle and into the jammed parking lot. Why was it so full, anyway? Weren't these people supposed to be at school and work? Well, it _was_ after school, but still.

As soon as they were granted admission to the theme park (Blaine was right; they did get a huge discount), Kurt was presented with one of the many large rollercoasters, strategically placed near the entrance so people would go on it first. Which the group seemed to do.

"I think I'll just sit this one out," Kurt said to the group as they started to get in line. He had started to the cluster of benches when a hand grabbed his elbow. The brunette spun around and came face-to-face with a blazer-clad boy wearing too much hair gel. "Blaine?"

"Why don't you want to ride?" he asked.

Kurt's eyes darted around nervously. "Umm… I'm tired?"

"We just got here."

"I don't feel well," he tried again.

"You feel fine, now come on."

"Okay, you want to know what's really wrong?" Kurt gave in.

"Yes."

"I'm scared of rollercoasters," the taller teen admitted.

"You could've just said so."

"So I don't have to go on?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Now I didn't say _that_." Kurt cocked his head. And then Blaine was dragging him towards the entrance.

"No!" Kurt screamed. "No, no, no!" But did Blaine listen? No, of course not. "Let me go! Let me go!" Kurt fought back, desperately trying to slap his boyfriend's hand from him. But Blaine was really strong. Like really. Since when was Blaine strong?

"Hey!" Finn greeted them. "Where've you two been? The ride's about to board."

"Good," Blaine said. This is when Kurt got a good look at the rollercoaster. It was big and tall and had many loops. Kurt thrashed about more frantically.

"What's wrong with Kurt?" Tina asked.

"He's a little afraid."

"A little?" Quinn muttered. Kurt noted that she was holding hands with Rachel. His current predicament was forgotten as he smiled. Finally, one of Wes's antics had worked out.

However, he was reminded of his problem as he was being led toward the offending ride, and Kurt started screaming once more.

And then he was in one of the cars and Blaine was strapping him in, leaving the boy feeling trapped. "I hate you Blaine Anderson!" he yelled while trying to escape. But Blaine didn't seem to be paying attention to his boyfriend; he was too busy talking to the person working the ride. They probably thought he was crazy.

Kurt continued to object as Blaine got in beside him. The shorter boy put his arm around him, which made Kurt feel slightly better.

But any feeling of comfort he had disappeared because the ride jolted into motion. The people around him cheered, and Kurt's own screams were lost in the noise. He clung more tightly to Blaine's blazer.

The ride was going up a hill. It was shaking and bouncing and Kurt really didn't feel safe. And the even scarier part was yet to come. And Kurt was reminded of this when Blaine leaned closer to whisper into the brunette's ear, "What goes up, must come…" He paused. They were right on the crest of the drop. "Doooown!" Blaine yelled as they flew down. Kurt tried to scream, but the breath had been knocked out of him. Instead, he just buried his head further into Blaine's arm.

"You need to put your arms up!" Blaine yelled above the noise of the coaster and people screaming. He then went on to demonstrate. "Like this!" Kurt shook his head "no". He would never, in a million years, let go.

Kurt sneaked a peek at one point, only to discover that a loop was fast approaching. He suddenly seemed to find his voice, because a long, loud, high pitch sound was coming from his mouth as they were turned upside down.

"Ow!" Blaine cried, petting his ear.

Kurt felt bad for hurting his boyfriend (although he was pretty sure Blaine was faking), but was soon too preoccupied with the upcoming three consecutive loops to care. And then the scream was back.

Just when it seemed like it would never be over, the ride came to a stop back at the station. Kurt's breathing started to even out some, but he still jumped out of his seat and raced away the moment they were released. Then he just stood by the exit, waiting for the other's to come out.

Blaine was the first one to come to him. "Are you okay?" he asked and took Kurt into his arms, where Kurt fell limp. "Was that the first rollercoaster you've ever been on?" Blaine asked softly. Kurt gave a small nod of his head. "What'd you think?"

Kurt pushed back so he was staring into the shorter boy's eyes. "I LOVED IT!" he yelled. "Let's go again! Can we go again? Come on, let's get back on line. That was so much fun! You know what the best part was? All of it. I don't even care that my voice hurts from screaming because it was SO MUCH FUN! I just want to ride it again and again and again and again and again and—"

"Whoah there," Blaine stopped him. "You wanna go again?" Kurt nodded his head frantically. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Blaine, just one more time," Kurt begged. "Please?"<p>

"But we've already gone thirteen times!" Blaine exclaimed. "Plus the park is closing soon."

"Which is why we should go _now_!" Blaine rolled his eyes and looked to Wes. The shorter boy cocked his head slightly towards the exit, indicating that he really just wanted to get out of there. "I can see you, you know," Kurt reminded.

"Blaine's right," Wes said. "We really should get going. It _is_ a school night."

"It's Friday."

"Friday's still a school night!"

"Is it? Is it _really_?"

"Technically…"

"Please let us go home?" Blaine pleaded.

"Not until I get to ride one more time."

"If you get on the bus, I'll give you a treat," Blaine said in a singsong voice.

"What is it?" Kurt asked warily.

"A kiss."

"Mmm... tempting. Do I only get one, or is that it?"

"You can have as many as you like once we get to my house."

"Oh, so we're going to your house now, are we?"

"Wes, can you drop me and Kurt off at my house?" Blaine asked the head of the Warbler Council.

"Kurt and I," Rachel chirped.

"Oh. My. God. Rachel, shut up!" Wes said. "And fine, I'll do it."

The walk to the bus was filled with Kurt talking non-stop about the rides and such. A few times, someone would try to interject their own opinion, but either Kurt cut them off, or they wouldn't even get a word in in the first place.

"Chatty, much?" Nick muttered to Jeff.

"Tell me about it," Jeff replied.

"I hear you!" Kurt called.

* * *

><p>"Do I get my kiss now?" Kurt asked. The bus had just pulled away from the parking lot, and he and Blaine were getting comfortable in their seat.<p>

"Sure," Blaine replied. Then he rummaged around in his backpack and pulled something from it. Then he held it out to Kurt, who took it skeptically.

"Really, Blaine? A _Hershey Kiss_?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah... this story really got away from me. The characters kind of have a mind of their own. I'm really not sure how I turned this into Faberry getting together, but it happened. Same with Niff... But apparently I just couldn't shut up. So please don't hate me for making this so long. Instead, throw me some love! (i.e. reviews. Because reviews=love, remember? No? Then I guess I'm just making stuff up now.)**

**Also, please check out some of my other stories! I just uploaded some today.**


	9. iPod

**A/N: Hiya guys! Long time no see! Excuse me while I go procrastinate some more to think of excuses why. ****Well, let's see... there was school, and camp, and issues, and - wait, you don't care. Nevermind!**

**This one came from _TheShrimpyGleek: Kurt leaves Blaine alone with his lap top or iPod so Blaine decides to listen to some of Kurt's music. Of course Kurt has an insane variety of music so Blaine checks out his 25 most listened to. It could include all of the really emotional songs Kurt's had on the show. They probably wouldn't be what Blaine is expecting so when Kurt comes back Blaine asks him about them and Kurt tells the story behind them. You don't have to do 25 songs, some could be just ones he's listened to a lot because he likes them, but do a few and please include I Want To Hold Your Hand, because Kurt doesn't seem like he would be a Beatles fan._**

**I kinda got, like, major writers block on this one. I seriously thought I might abandon this. (Hopefully you won't!) But I got inspired, and here it is! I really hope you guys are still here...**

**If you are, I kinda need more prompts or else I really _will _ have to discontinue this story, 'cause I kinda got nothing else right now. So... prompt please?**

****This story is un-beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine and I apologize for them in advance.****

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, would I be doing this? Or would I be writing the actual show? What do _you_ think?**

* * *

><p>"Blaine, can I trust you not to burn the house down while I'm gone?" Kurt asked as he was preparing to head out the door.<p>

"Can't make any promises," Blaine replied cheekily.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but then pecked his boyfriend on the lips. "I'll only be at Rachel's for a little while. I'm sure you'll be able to keep the house relatively un-destroyed," he said with a smile. Blaine nodded enthusiastically.

When Kurt was about to go out the door, Blaine called, "WAIT! Kurt!"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I have your iPod?"

"And what, may I ask, is wrong with yours?"

"Nothin', I just like yours better," Blaine replied childishly.

"I was going to listen to it, you know. But you're just too adorable to say no." Kurt handed the shorter boy his iPod. "Be careful with my baby," he warned.

"I thought _I _was your baby," Blaine whined.

"You'll always be my baby," Kurt reassured, bringing his boyfriend in closer for a hug, "but this is my material baby. Hurt her, and I will hurt you." Blaine looked up at Kurt with mock-scared eyes. "No, I won't hurt you. I'll just steal your gel."

"That would be just crossing the line," Blaine said, pulling back.

"As long as you don't hurt my baby, we'll all be safe." Kurt blew the raven-haired boy an air kiss and Blaine pretended to catch it. The taller boy rolled his eyes at his dork of a boyfriend. Then he disappeared out the door.

Blaine stared down at the silver iPod in his hands. Hmm. Kurt had a newer version than he did. His was the bulky old kind. This was sleek, new looking. Pressing the little button at the bottom, it opened up to a screen. Oh look, a picture of a bowtie and a tie. Heh. That was cute. It was like him and Kurt. But…. now what?

Oh. Slide to unlock. Pfft. He knew that. Totally. Okay. Now… some apps that he had no idea what they were supposed to do. Next page. Games. Ooh! Kurt had Temple Run! Heh. Kurt wasn't very good at it. Hehe. Maybe Blaine could raise the score a little…

_No, Blaine. Stop getting distracted._ He was there to listen to music. Not play games. But maybe once he picked some songs to listen to _then_ he could play… Okay, music is at the bottom of the page and – they have a Jenna Marbles app? Now this he _had_ to check out. _Distraction_. Okay, he'll check it out after.

Okay. In music there are… playlists. Wow Kurt has a lot of playlists. He was simply overwhelmed with the sheer amount of music his boyfriend had. How was he supposed to navigate this thing with twenty million options?

Looking through the different options, Blaine saw 'Broadway' and 'NYADA' and 'Possible Glee Songs'. And then 'Warblers' and 'Glee Competitions' and 'Blaine'. Hmm… Blaine made a note to check out that last one later.

He then found one that said, 'Fun'. Hmm… Blaine liked fun. He clicked on it. The first one on the list was "Sexy and I Know It". The one right under it was "Moves Like Jagger". Why did these songs count as fun? Scrolling down a bit more, he saw "When I Get You Alone". These songs… they were familiar. He heard Kurt humming them when they were doing… stuff. Sometimes he would even sing them out. Blaine loved when he did that. They were such sexy songs, too…

_Oh._ Fun. He got it now.

Blaine exited out of that playlist quickly. He then went to the Top 25 Most Played, because he really didn't know where else to go.

Going through the list, he saw songs he was familiar with ("Teenage Dream" of course. It was _their song_.) and some… not so much. For example, "I Want to Hold Your Hand". Blaine didn't really consider Kurt to be a Beatles fan, other than when he sang "Blackbird", but that just happened to fit in the moment.

Deciding on "Four Minutes" (he really can't wait to hear the story behind this one), Blaine sat back, closed his eyes, and listened.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt," Blaine said at the older boy walked back into the house.<p>

"Hi sweetie," Kurt said, placing a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips. "Did you have fun playing on my iPod? Emphasis on the _my_. As in, you can't have it, no matter how much fun it is to play on."

"Speaking of fun…" Blaine muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing." Blaine picked at a lose thread on the couch until Kurt slapped his hand away and scolded him for doing so. Holding his hand protectively, Blaine said, "So, I wanna ask you about some songs on your iPod."

"Shoot."

"Okay." From his back pocket, the raven-haired boy produced the iPod in question. Turning it on (he knew how, now. So there.), he started reading of the already open playlist. "Time Warp," he said and turned to his boyfriend, and was surprised when the brunette started turning pink.

"Oh, we put on Rocky Horror a few weeks before I met you. It kind of turned out a disaster. I mean, _we_ were good, but some stuff going on with Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury's fiancé or something. I don't know."

"And what part did you play?" Blaine prompted playfully, nudging Kurt's shoulder a bit.

"Riff Raff." Kurt looked to his hands.

"Really? I would have thought Frank-N-Furter, but… oh well. And now… 4 Minutes?"

This time Kurt really turned red. "I… used to be a cheerleader," he murmured, barely audible.

"What was that?" Blaine said, stupid grin plaster on his face.

"I used to be a cheerleader! There. I said it." Kurt leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Happy?"

"Do you still have the uniform?" Kurt informed him of the answer with a tiny nod to his head. "Then yes, _very_ happy. Rose's Turn? I mean, I know you like _Gypsy_ and whatnot, but I was just wondering if there was a story behind it."

"Yeah… just some stuff going on with my dad and Finn and Brittany."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Brittany?"

"That's a story for another time."

"Okay. Did you do Give Up the Funk in Glee club?"

"Mmhmm."

"What part did you have? I just want to picture your voice in it."

"Well, you know that low part in the beginning and end?"

"Don't tell me that was you…" With a smug grin, Kurt nodded. Blaine stared at him, open-mouthed. "I just…. How…? You need to… Why…? You're amazing, Kurt."

"Why thank you," Kurt replied with a flick of his hair.

"Okay. Now here's one. I Want To Hold Your Hand."

"Okay," Kurt said, taking the younger boy's hand.

"No, the _song_, silly. Although I wouldn't object to this, either." He looked down to their entwined hands, grin turning up a corner of his mouth.

Kurt opened his mouth, and then closed it again. "That's a heavy subject."

"But… isn't it just a love song?"

"Heh. No. I sang it to my Glee Club when my dad was in the hospital. I wanted to… hold his hand. Like I did when I was a little kid." Kurt let out a sigh, and Blaine pulled him closer, almost protectively, so nothing could ever hurt this amazing, beautiful, precious person ever again. "I can remember… on the day of my mom's funeral, I asked to hold his hand, and I didn't let go the whole day. I didn't want to lose him, too."

Blaine would have expected tears, but oddly, there was nothing. Just a sense of nostalgia glistening in Kurt's eye.

"I guess… holding hands kind of became a comfort to me. Because I knew I wouldn't lose anyone important if I always held onto them. They would always be there." He paused, thinking over this next part. "When my mom died, she was all alone. No doctor or nurse or anything. The part that gets me is we had just left, and then we got the call like an hour later. I had been holding her hand the entire time we were there, and then when I let go, she let go, too. If this makes any sense. I'm not even sure what I'm saying. I'm sorry."

"No. It's fine. Beautiful, actually."

The two were quiet for a moment. Then Blaine said, "It doesn't matter if you let go of me, because I'll always be there. I promise to never leave you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Kurt pressed their foreheads together, and they eventually wound up laying down on the couch, just resting, finding comfort in each other. And that's how Carole and Burt found them when they came home later that evening, both boys looking more peaceful than they had in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, hope you like! Again, please prompt! Wheeee!**

**Oh yeah, I got a tumblr, in case you didn't know. My username is rotflldm. So check it out if you'd like. It's all Glee, just a heads up. I'm also a beta now. So... yeah. Shameless self-promotion.**

**One more thing: I actually created Kurt's iTunes. It can be found on my tumblr. And I will try to post a link here. If it shows up, take out the spaces: r otflld m. tum blr (.com) po st/264 57 040 006/ku rts-itune s-fro m-klain ebow s-an d-un icorns **

**Byeee!**


	10. AN

**A/N: Hey guys. So. I've been pretty bad about updating for the past while, and I get if you stopped following this story because of that. But… there aren't any more prompts, and I'm too lazy to come up with one myself. So, I guess this is it. These little one-shots have been soooo much fun to write, and it's been so great interacting with you guys! But, alas, all good things must come to an end. And this is it.**

**I will most likely be taking this story down and reposting the stories as one-shots, unless you guys have any objections. Or maybe you guys can prompt something and I can continue! We'll see…**

**For the record, if I do get a prompt, I will do it. So don't be scared that I won't write it because I threatened to close the story (which I am doing for now).**

**I really hope this makes sense. It did in my head, but… yeah. So. Bye!**


End file.
